reality
by azuki-hazl
Summary: aku tahu ini tidak masuk akal, tapi, inilah kenyataan yang sebenarnya. [twincest, lenrin]


Aku menatap lampu kamar. Sudah larut seperti ini, tapi aku masih membiarkan cahaya lampu menyorot kamarku. Daripada gelap, aku lebih suka menikmati waktu-waktu seperti ini.

Monumen jam besar yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumahku berdentum sebelas kali. Suaranya kadang mengganggu siapapun yang tinggal di sekitar sini, tapi, sekarang bagiku tidak.

Cahaya bintang-bintang semakin jelas terlihat dari jendela yang sengaja kubiarkan terbuka. Hah. Mau aku tidur semalam apapun juga, tidak masalah.

Lihat, aku sudah tidak punya kewajiban pergi ke sekolah lagi, sekarang (Walaupun itu artinya aku harus bekerja, tapi, besok minggu—aku bisa malas-malasan dalam sehari.)

Minggu, ya.

Aku menarik napas. Ketika umurku masih menunjuk angka satuan, sampai aku beranjak ke Sekolah Menengah Pertama, hari minggu adalah segalanya. Karena itu tandanya, aku bisa bermain bersamanya.

Dia...

Saudara kembarku, orang yang kukenal bahkan sebelum aku lahir.

Tapi sekarang rasanya berbeda. Kami bahkan jarang berbincang—hanya berujar "Selamat pagi," tanpa ada kata "Oyasumi."

Dan setelah ini, aku dan dia pasti akan berjalan di takdir masing-masing.

* * *

><p> Reality /

.

"Aku tahu ini tidak masuk akal, tapi ini kenyataannya."

.

Vocaloid © Yamaha & Crypton Future Media

.

Hati-hati, ini Twincest, AU (sepertinya), dan mungkin OoC(eh, tapi Vocaloid kan ga punya sifat, ya?).

.

* * *

><p>Mataku terbuka dengan berat.<p>

Kurasa ini belum terlalu siang. Dengar, burung saja masih berkicau dan belum ada teguran dari siapapun untukku segera bangun.

Sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu, jam raksasa itu berbunyi, lagi, sebanyak enam kali. Aku tahu, tentu. Karena sebetulnya, aku sudah sadar sedari tadi. Salahkan kelopak mataku yang terlalu berat untuk kubuka.

Aku berdiri, mematikan lampu—karena semalam aku membiarkannya menyala untuk menemani tidurku, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandiku.

Diam. Tidak usah dijelaskan pun, pasti tahu apa yang kulakukan di sana.

Dengan tubuh yang tidak layu lagi namun tatapan mata yang masih sayu, aku terduduk di tempat tidur.

Malas rasanya keluar dari sini, karena di luar aku pasti hanya akan mendengar Tou-san yang terus bertanya pada saudara kembarku tentang... yah... kau tahu, kapan dia akan menikah—atau sebangsanya.

Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu siapa perempuan yang beruntung karena dicintainya. Sejak dulu dia tidak pernah memberitahuku barang inisialnya saja.

Itu sebabnya aku juga tidak pernah berkata tentang laki-laki yang aku cintai padanya. Tapi alasanku bukan itu saja, sebenarnya.

"Rin, ini sudah setengah tujuh. Bangun, atau Tou-san akan membuka pintu kamarmu secara paksa." Itu pasti Tou-san—yang mengira kalau aku masih tidur.

Aku terdiam sebentar, lalu menyahut, "Iya, Tou-san, Rin sudah bangun. Sebentar lagi Rin akan ke bawah."

"Baguslah, ada satu hal yang ingin Tou-san katakan."

Ada apa lagi ini?

Kuturuni tangga dengan langkah perlahan, takut-takut jika ku terpeleset, lalu terjatuh dengan posisi kepala membentur lantai terlebih dahulu dan rumahku terkotori oleh darah—

Oke, aku terlalu banyak menonton film bertema violence atau gore.

Setelah sampai di bawah, aku duduk di kursi makan dan melirik ke kiri lalu berkata, "Tou-san, Len mana?" sambil menatap Tou-san.

"Kamu tidak tahu? Hari ini dia ada acara dengan teman-temannya," kata Tou-san dengan mata yang tak lepas dari rotinya.

'Mana kutahu, dia kan tidak pernah memberitahuku.'

Mulutku membentuk lingkaran yang tidak sempurna, lalu mengambil selai coklat untuk diolesi di atas roti tawar.

Setelah selesai, aku melakukan kebiasaan burukku—meminum jus jeruk di pagi hari. Terdengar aneh, tentu. Tapi Tou-san juga selalu begitu, jadi, tidak masalah jika aku mempunyai kebiasaan yang sama, kan?

Aku beranjak dari kursi. Tapi belum juga aku melangkah, Tou-san mencegahku pergi. "Duduklah. Tou-san ingin menyampaikan kabar gembira untukmu," katanya.

Kabar gembira, ya.

"Jadi...?" aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Besok sore, Len akan memberitahukan pada kita tentang perempuan yang selama ini dia cintai—yah, kamu pasti mengerti maksud Tou-san."

Tou-san ini... masih belum meninggalkan kebiasaannya bicara puitis—setidaknya itu menurutku.

Tunggu, tadi... apa? Maksudnya, Len akan memperkenalkan seseorang padaku dan Tou-san?

"Kenapa diam saja, Rin? Kamu pasti kaget, ya, mendengarnya? Tou-san juga begitu tadi. Len juga bilang, dia ingin menikahi gadis itu secepatnya," kata Tou-san memecah keheningan.

Aku tertawa garing.

Tou-san tersenyum. Pasti Tou-san bahagia sekali, ya?

"Ahaha, aku tidak menyangkan Len akan mengatakannya secepat ini. Ya sudah, Aku... ke kamar dulu, ya. Ada yang harus dipersiapkan untuk ke tempat kerja lusa," ujarku pelan, lalu berjalan lagi ke kamar.

Maaf, aku berbohong, Tou-san.

Kututup pintu perlahan, lalu menguncinya dari dalam. Aku... tidak percaya.

Ada rasa bahagia, sekaligus sakit mendengarnya. Entahlah, aku tidak bisa menggambarkan dengan jelas bagaimana perasaanku saat ini.

Aku sebenarnya sudah mengerti mengapa aku merasa seperti ini, karena—

"Siapapun dirimu, kamu pasti beruntung menjadi perempuan yang dicintai Len."

—lupakan.

Dan hari itu aku hanya menyendiri di kamar. Sesekali air mataku mengalir perlahan, menyusuri pipi lalu terjatuh ke lantai.

Maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku menangisi kebahagianmu, Len.

* * *

><p>"Rin, kamu yakin tidak sakit? Matamu merah, lho," Len bekata padaku, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mataku.<p>

Sekarang aku di ruang keluarga, dengan Len. Tou-san belum datang ke sini. Aku belum berkata, ya, kalau semalam Len bilang, "Aku hanya akan menyebutkan namanya, karena kalian pasti tahu dia siapa," padaku dan Tou-san.

Masih dengan wajah khawatir, Len menatap mataku. Arrrggh! Len, kamu membuat keadaanku semakin buruk!

"Wajahmu juga sedikit merah. Rin kenapa, sih?"

Secepat mungkin aku menggelengkan kepala. "Aku hanya kurang tidur malam kemarin," jawabku. "Kenapa sebegitunya menatapku?"

"Tidak, hanya takut kamu demam atau sakit mata, itu saja."

Dan aku tersenyum canggung.

Len diam. Aku diam. Tou-san, cepatlah datang!

"Len, Rin, maaf Tou-san agak terlambat bangun hari ini," seseorang datang. Itu pasti Tou-san! Akhirnya... suasana canggung ini berakhir!

Tapi aku masih terdiam.

Len menunduk. "Aku minta maaf," katanya.

Kamu kenapa, Len? Apa yang salah?

Tou-san menatap Len heran. Tentu saja, aku juga tidak mengerti Len bermaksud apa.

Keringat turun cepat dari dahi Len. Cepat, Len, katakan saja siapa dia!

"Jadi ... aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa mencintainya. Ini tidak masuk akal! Maafkan aku." Len masih meneruskan ucapannya yang tidak kami mengerti. Lagipula, apa katanya? Tidak masuk akal? Memangnya ada apa?

Tapi semakin memikirkannya, mataku terasa panas. Aku hampir mengalirkan kristal mataku yang mencair tiba-tiba.

Tou-san lalu menatapku seakan berkata, 'Apa kamu mengerti maksudnya, Rin? Mengapa kamu menangis?'

Seketika aku tersentak. Jantungku memompa darah dua kali lebih cepat, dan suhu tubuhku tidak beraturan, karena saat itu Len menggenggam pergelangan tanganku tiba-tiba.

"Aku minta maaf, Tou-san, tapi orang yang kumaksud ada di sini," Len berujar. Kepalanya menunduk sebentar, lalu menatapku dalam. "Rin, aku mencintaimu, lebih dari itu."

Ini ... tidak mungkin!

Jadi, seseorang yang beruntung itu... aku?

Seketika itu pula aku menangis. Tidak peduli pada Tou-san yang masih terdiam dan mencerna kata-katanya, Len menggigit bibirnya.

Aku menatap Len, lalu membalas genggamannya. Lebih kuat, sekuat aku bisa menggenggamnya.

"Kalian!" Tou-san berkata pelan. "Kaa-san kalian pasti sedih mendengar ini dari sana."

Ah, iya, Kaa-san.

Aku jadi rindu Kaa-san—Ah, lupakan. Ini bukan saatnya, Rin.

Len berdiri, dan aku juga ikut berdiri karena tanganku masih menggenggamnya. Lalu dia menyeretku keluar rumah sambil berlari, meninggalkan Tou-san yang masih membeku.

Aku mengikutinya.

Kami berlari, terus, sampai tak tahu ada dimana. Tempat ini sepi, terlalu asing untukku.

Di bawah langit yang semakin menampakan warna kemerahan, kami terduduk di atas batu, lalu mengatur napas karena terlalu lelah dengan semuanya.

Ini terlalu janggal. Sesekali aku meyakinkan diri bahwa ini hanya ilusi, tapi tidak, karena inilah kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Kenyataan sebenarnya, ya.

"Len, aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan terakhir yang kuingat, dia mengambil tanganku, lalu mengecupnya dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya kami berlari ke arah sungai berarus deras.

Selamat tinggal, dunia. Aku akan bahagia bersamanya di sana.

~Selesai~

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, ini tulisan pertama saya di FFn. Akhirnya... setelah sekian lama jadi coretsilentcoret reader, saya bisa juga publish di sini. Um... maaf alurnya kecepetan :') dan agak aneh soalnya ini ff twincest pertama—coretadaniatbuatbikintwincestlagicoret. Judulnya agak ga nyambung, ya, saya udah buntu ide buat judulnya T.T Kalau ada kesalahan pengetikan(baca: typo) bilang aja, soalnya saya ngetik lewat hp orz /jangancuthatnak

Maaf kalau aneh atau agak gimana gitu.

Oh iya, salam kenal, dan mohon bantuannya! (:


End file.
